Naruto:A Diffrent Begining
by NarutoTheGod
Summary: Through life there is pain through hard work there is victory through victory there is sorrow and through sarrow there is death...but mabye if one was strong...one can overcome anything NarutoxSakura Strong Naruto


Hello people this NarutoTheGod this is my frist fan so please send helpful reveiws sorry if my spelling sucks or misplace word

Today was October the tenth everyone was celebrating the Kyuubi death lights could be seen everywhere some were the people were doing a play about The 4th vs. the Kyuubi everyone was having fun and partying all except for one 10-year-old boy who was running and jumping for his life form an angry mob he had blond hair and a white under shirt with a black sleeveless vest with red line on the side it also had a red spiral on the back his pants was black with orange lines on both his legs with 3 whisker on each side of his face he had dark blue eyes he dodge another kunai from the mob of ninja that wanted his blood.

"Come back here demon!" one ninja said throwing a kunai at Naruto he ducked and rounded the corner heading to the tower 'why me' he thought 'what did I ever do to them' he ran around another corner' if I can make it there I should be safe' but fate had more surprise for Naruto

"A dead-end" he gulped and turn around the mob glared at him with grim satisfaction a kunai was thrown nailing him to the wall by his hands another was thrown now he was pinned to the wall by his hands the mob then moved and started punching and kicking him on the wall some even had bats and rocks.

ANBU were running around trying to find Naruto the boy had hidden from them for the past couple of hours they didn't know how the boy kept hiding from them with that bright orange jacket he wore they felt a spike in chakra coming from the hallway they went to inspect to the ANBU captain's harrow he saw Naruto bloody and broken body and burnt he lay nailed to wall with a couple of kunai he had cuts and several broken bones the burns were only 2nd degree so the Kyuubi was already healing most of the big wounds and burns.

The ANBU captain pulled out the kunai and took Naruto to the hospital when the 3rd had arrived with a long bundle in his hands when he entered the room all the wound that one could see had already healed and Naruto had already woken up.

Naruto saw the 3rd enter and sit next to him with a long bundle in his arms "Hey old man how long was I out" Naruto asked already siting up

"you've been out for two days giving me a good scare you know" he said chuckling

"Oh shut up old man you know I won't die that easy" thanks to the yearly beating Naruto had grown up faster than a kid should have when he was smaller Naruto was a fireball of energy that never seem to stop but after a couple of years of beating he had grown up a lot but still did pranks now and then "hey old man what's in the bundle you got" asked Naruto knocking the 3rd out of his thoughts

"well you have to answer my question first" Naruto groaned "How would you like to be a ninja" asked the 3rd at 'ninja' Naruto face lit up

"You mean it old man' Naruto jumping on his bed

"Yep your just the right age to enter the academy " he said "well has for the bundle.." he open up the bundle to revel the a black double edge sword with a red hilt Naruto face turn into a grin of happiness not the fake one but a real face of happiness the boy grab the sword and looked it up and down but then his face turn into a face of confusion he looked at the 3rd

"where do I put it?" chuckling the 3rd handed him a holder Naruto put the sword to his side "awesome thanks old man" he hugged the 3rd the two hugged for a minute and then released "so when can I leave I feel okay now" Naruto said

"hold on let me check you out" so the 3rd left with Naruto and he dropped him off at his house and went back to his office.

**Mini Chapter 1-The Academy **

Naruto entered the academy the next day much to the disdain of many of the teachers Naruto got his room number from the desk lady when he entered the room the first thing he saw was the pink haired girl siting near the duck but haired boy but he didn't have time to look her over the teacher started talking "Okay today we have a new class member introduce yourself your name, likes, dislike, your dreams, and any hobbies

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are roman, training my dislike are traitors my dream is to be hokage My hobbie is training.

"Alright Naruto take a seat" Naruto took a seat in the back next to the window and the teacher started his speech but Naruto tuned it out he had already learned everything the teacher spoke about all he wanted to do was train with his new sword what really caught his attention was when the teacher told the class that they would go outside and practice the class empty and everyone stood outside the teacher started to call out name to shot stars or kunai at the targets everyone did average expect for a couple the Hyuuga girl the dog boy the other blond the hood guy and fat guy the lazy guy Sakura and the but duck harried boy Sasuke (were the only name he bother to learn) then it was his turn Iruka called him up and Naruto took 4 kunai and 4 shrunken he threw them all with a spin motion landing all 8 which rival Sasuke score which was 8 out 8 which peek Sasuke interest when Naruto went back to his spot by the tree he could her whispers well most coming from the girls but he paid them no mind next was taijutus first were some of the no names then it was Ino the blond vs. Sakura "don't worry about it forehead I'll make it quick" said the blond

"Bring it Ino-pig" with that the two fought it ended with Ino wining next was the Hyuuga girl against some nameless person she beat her easy next was the dog boy vs. some nameless kid he did good and beat the kid with only one hit on him next was hood boy who did okay in too next was the fat boy how lost by an inch and the it was his turn Naruto would fight Sasuke

Many of the fan girls cheered for Sasuke the two stepped up to the arena with no word between the two Sasuke got into Stance while Naruto bent his arm by his side he was using his favorite style called red legs style the two starred each other down waiting for the first move but Naruto was never one for waiting and rushed in he did a spinning drop kick which Sasuke jumped over but Naruto was ready and started spinning on his hands and nailed him in the chest sending him flipping in the air he landed on his feet and rushed at Naruto he threw a right punch Naruto dodge and counter with a left kick Sasuke dodge and nailed Naruto with a right hock to the chest sending him back a bit he rush at Naruto ready to end it but Naruto recovered and roll to the side he dashed back at Sasuke and did a spinning right air kick but Sasuke ducked and threw another right punch but Naruto dodge it and started throwing kicks Sasuke doge and blocked but was nailed with a right kick to the side and a spinning kick to the chest sending him rolling on the floor but before Naruto could capitalize he dash forward and delivered a kick of his own to Naruto chest making Naruto roll across the floor he jumped at the end of his roll and landed on his feet he then rushed back in the two went at it for the next 30 minutes till Iruka stopped the match "time!" he said blowing his whistle the two stopped in mid kick and punch then they went back to normal stance "Okay good you two Naruto you need to work on your kicks some more" Naruto rolled his eyes and since you too didn't knock each other out or out of the ring it's a tie Sasuke smirked he finally had a person who he could be future rival Naruto just went back to his tree thinking along the same lines "okay next is ninjutsu".

First was Sasuke he made the hands signs for a fire jutsu "Fire release: Fire ball Jutsu" he inhaled a giant fire-ball came out and destroyed the dummy "great job Sasuke" Iruka congratulated "Next Naruto" Naruto walked in front of the dummy's and did the signs for a lighting jutsu "Lighting release: Lighting Strike" he raised his hand and a small lighting strike came from the sky designated the dummy leaving just a dark mark on the ground many of the student were in awe at the ninJutus "where did you learn a jutsu like that' asked Iruka

"I taught it to myself" Naruto said rubbing the brim nose in a foxy grin after Naruto jutsu the other kids went but it was nothing noteworthy after class Naruto went to his usual spot and trained with his sword he was making great work but he needed help so he decided to summon 150 clones 50 for kinjutsu, 50 for taijutsu and the last 50 for chakra exercises and he would try to make new jutsu, after about 2 hours Naruto dispelled the clone one at a time so he didn't get bad feedback after the last clone were dispelled he mulled over the new information his chakra had increased to that of a mid chunin his tai jutsu had increased to that of a mid genin and his kun jutsu had increased to a low genin and his nin jutsu had increased to that of a high genin so his new jutsu would work now "Lighting release: Thunder dome" he slammed his fist into the floor lighting dome appeared around him "Now release" the dome expanded blasting clone he had summon he created this jutsu to use as defense and attack so he could block attacks and expand it so he could blast away his opponent he was running low on chakra and it was getting late so he decided he would go get some roman and hit the hey.


End file.
